1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus such as facsimile machines, laser printers, copiers, inkjet printers, and combinations of those machines, MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals), and a method of displaying jam removal guidance. In particular, the invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an MFP which display guidance for steps of operations such as jam processing, toner replenishment, and ink replacement and to a method of displaying jam removal guidance.
2. Related Art
When a jam occurs in an image forming apparatus according to the related art, a detector provided in the image forming apparatus detects the position of the occurrence of the jam, and guidance for operational steps for removing the jam can be displayed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open “JP-A-61-16309” (Patent Document 1) discloses an image forming apparatus capable of displaying the contents of jam removal guidance according to an output of a detector provided in the image forming apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open “JP-A-6-138740” (Patent Document 2) discloses am image forming apparatus capable of displaying two displaying screens on a touch panel display provided at the image forming apparatus, the screens being a screen displaying a schematic view of the entire apparatus and a jam mark indicating the occurrence of a jam in the position where the jam has occurred and a screen displaying the contents of guidance for removing the jam.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open “JP-A-10-107940” (Patent Document 3) discloses an image forming apparatus capable of displaying guidance for operational steps for removing a jam on a display of the image forming apparatus, when the user performs an input operation from an input/output portion of the image forming apparatus or when a self diagnosis function provided in the image forming apparatus is activated at the time of the occurrence of the jam. The image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 3 is capable of displaying guidance in accordance with a position where a jam has not been removed by making an addition or deletion to or from the contents of guidance displayed on the display based on the progress of jam removal determined from an output of a detector.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open “JP-A-11-231729” (Patent Document 4) discloses an image forming apparatus which allows a user to recognize the position of a remaining jam by making a change in a display of a schematic view of the entire apparatus such as turning off a jam mark associated with each position where a jam has been removed.
In the above-described image forming apparatus, however, when a user (operator) does not execute a process according to displayed guidance and performs a jam removal operation according to a different procedure, guidance after the execution is not in accordance with the state of the apparatus, which has resulted in a problem in that the user is confused.